Plane
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Menjadi pramugara memang terdengar keren bukan? Tapi siapa sangka menjadi pramugari itu lebih menjanjikan /summary gaje KOOKMIN garis keras!


**Cast : Jeon Jungkook x Park Jimin**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort**

 **Ini bukan bacaan yang menyehatkan dan dapat merusak otak kalian jadi jika merasa belum cukup umur jangan terlalu di bayangkan karena emang bukan waktunya di bayangin entar ada waktunya sendiri kalian nyobain live action !**

 _Ini FF request dari gummysmiled makasih buat idenya #civok_

 **Summary**

 _Menjadi seorang pramugara itu memang terlihat keren tapi siapa yang tau kalau sebenarnya kehidupan menjadi pramugara itu lebih keras daripada menjadi seorang pramugari._

 **Etsuko Ai**

Pramugara itu menyenangkan dan terdengar keren bukan? Sayangnya menjadi pramugari itu jauh lebih sukses dan pastinya membahagiakan karena di dalam maskapai penerbangan yang memiliki banyak pilot tampan dan pastinya memiliki dompet tebal kurang belaian dan kasih sayang itu membutuhkan jasa para pramugari cantik dengan tubuh indah nan mulusnya.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau di dalamnya sendiri mulai dari bandara yang semakin tidak aman itu cukup membuktikan kalau sebenarnya upah pekerja bandara tidak sesuai dengan pekerjaan yang telah mereka lakukan. Well, sebenarnya kita tidak akan membahas bagaimana kacaunya penerbangan dan segala keadaannya yang memilukan.

Kita malah akan membahas seorang namja ehm sebenarnya jenis kelaminnya masih perlu dipertanyakan mengingat wajahnya yang lebih mirip yeoja daripada namja. Sayangnya dia masih memiliki sesuatu yang menggantung diantara selangkangannya #abaikan.

Mari kita panggil namja itu Jimin- Park Jimin

Walaupun Jimin sendiri tidak bisa hidup mewah seperti yang teman-temannya lakukan menjual diri mereka pada para pilot kaya itu hell, Jimin bahkan tidak punya niatan untuk menjual dirinya walapun teman-temannya di sebut saja "EMPRIT* AIRLANES" banyak yang merelakan tubuhnya untuk dinikmati demi sekedar hidup dalam kemewahan yang semu. Jimin bukan makhluk seperti itu di tambah dia sendiri seorang namja.

"Jimin-ah"

"Ne noona waeyo?"

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba sosok yang merupakan teman terbangnya itu memanggilnya.

"Jungkook-ssi memanggilmu. Dia menunggumu di ruangannya"

"Jungkook?"

Oke Jimin bingung tidak biasanya pilot muda bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook itu memanggilnya selain memanggil yeoja-yeoja sexy ke ruangannya. Sudah dikatakan bukan? Melakukan hal seperti itu bukanlah lagi sebuah rahasia. Uang mengalahkan segalanya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya dia gugup tentu saja. Well ini bukan karena dia ingin menemui sang pujaan hati atau bagaimana. Masalahnya ruangan yang di maksud yeoja tadi adalah sebuah mini bar yang di buat untuk para pilot.

Mewah? Tentu saja bukankah mereka semua mampu membayar seluruh pramugari di pesawat. Jimin sedikit menatap jijik pada yeoja-yeoja yang menjual dirinya hanya untuk kemewahan. Beberapa kali juga Jimin bisa melihat pasangan laki-laki saling bercumbu dengan panas.

"Jimin-ssi, sedang apa?"

"Annyeong Namjoon-ssi saya mencari Jungkook-ssi"

Jimin sedikit memundurkan wajahnya saat mencium bau alkohol yang menyapu wajahnya.

"Ooh dia di atas"

Jimin membungkuk sopan dan menuju arah yang di tunjuk Namjoon

Di sana Jungkook duduk dengan angkuhnya sambil memainkan topi pilot di tangannya. Btw, dia pilot termuda dalam keluarga penerbangan EMPRIT AIRLANES. Namja tampan dan berbakat namun sangat cuek dingin dan angkuh image yang melekat pada namja bersurai gelap itu.

"Jungkook-ssi"

"Oh Jimin, jangan memanggilku dengan formal. Duduklah!"

Jimin memicingkan matanya curiga saat melihat senyum tampan Jungkook yang malah membuat Jimin curiga dengan namja di depannya saat ini.

"Mau minum?"

"Ahh terimakasih. Aku tidak minum alkohol"

Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali meletakkan wine yang dipegangnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Bisa kita ngobrol sebentar?"

"Mianhae, aku ada acara setelah ini"

"Hm, baiklah ikut aku!"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jangan mudah percaya dengan siapapun seharusnya Jimin menerapkan dengan baik apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini terkurung di bawah tubuh namja yang juga sama-sama topless. Dan namja itu masih setia memeluk tubuh Jimin erat dan memberi tanda di leher putih Jimin.

"Hentikanhhh.. ahhh"

Sayangnya sekeras apapun Jimin memberontak dia sekarang tidak bisa melepaskan tubuhnya dari bawah tubuh namja yang menggagahinya. Kedua tangannya terikat dengan kuat di sisi ranjang sementara kakinya ditindih dengan kuat oleh kaki Jungkook.

Jimin ingin menangis sekarang tapi dia sadar dia itu namja dan namja tidak akan dengan mudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"DIAMLAH DAN MENURUT PARK JIMIN" bentak Jungkook emosi

Lelah.

Jungkook memang sudah lelah dengan segala pemberontakan yang Jimin lakukan tidak bisakah Jimin diam dan menuruti semua perlakuan Jungkook?

"Shit" geram Jungkook

Plaakkk...

Jungkook rasa kesabarannya sudah diambang batasnya apalagi saat Jimin dengan sengaja meludahi wajahnya. Dan reflek Jungkook menampar wajah Jimin. Dia tidak pernah suka dibantah.

"DIAM DAN TURUTI AKU JIMIN"

"KAU BRENGSEK JUNGKOOK"

"Jangan harap aku akan berlaku lembut lagi" ancam Jungkook

Dengan kasar Jungkook meremas paha Jimin membuat Jimin memekik tertahan. Jungkook masih punya hati untuk tidak memainkan sex toys yang dipinjamkan Namjoon padanya karna Jungkook benar-benar ingin menikmati tubuh Jimin tanpa perantara apapun.

"Ahhrggghh..."

Erangan dan desahan Jimin bercampur menjadi satu saat dengan kasar Jungkook memijat miliknya yang sudah menegang dengan perlakuan Jungkook.

"Kau ingin menghentikannya eoh?"

"Ahhh..."

Desahan Jimin terdengar begitu sensual di telinga Jungkook dengan wajah yang memerah menahan nafsu yang menggebu.

"Kau terlihat manis jika menurut Jimin"

"Lepashhh...aahhh"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook rasa dia sudah cukup bermain-main dengan tubuh Jimin dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai permainan inti.

"Ssshhh..."

Jimin mendesah saat jari-jari panjang Jungkook mulai meraba pintu holenya dan membuat sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Tanpa sengaja Jimin melihat Jungkook yang bersiap memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Jimin. Buru-buru Jimin merapatkan kakinya dia tidak ingin ini terjadi.

"Buka!" perintah Jungkook dingin

Jimin hanya menggeleng cepat sambil menggigit bibirnya dia tidak ingin membuat suara-suara aneh yang membuat Jungkook terus melakukan aksinya.

"BUKA KAKIMU B***H" bentak Jungkook

Jimin masih tetap dalam pendiriannya dan dengan kasar Jungkook membuka paksa kaki Jimin dan mengarahkan miliknya ke lubang Jimin. Dia akan bermain kasar jika memang itu yang diinginkan Jimin.

"ARRGGGHHHTTT" teriak Jimin dan meremas tali yang mengekang tangannya.

Tanpa sadar Jimin meneteskan air matanya. Ini terlalu sakit Jungkook memasukkannya tanpa apa-apa Jimin merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah robek dan terbakar.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya"

Jungkook menunduk sambil mencium kasar bibir Jimin yang sudah membengkak karena aksinya. Tangannya sibuk mengocok milik Jimin sementara miliknya sibuk memanjakan lubang ketat Jimin yang memijat miliknya dengan sensual.

"Ahhh.." desahan yang Jimin tahan keluar begitu saja saat milik Jungkook tepa menumbuk spotnya membuat getaran aneh pada tubuh Jimin.

"Mendesahlah untukku!"

Dan Jimin harus menyesali suara desahannya sendiri saat Jungkook malah menumbuk daerah itu berulang-ulang membuat Jiminmenggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk mencegah desahan lain lolos dari bibirnya.

"Ahhh kau sempiithh Jimm ahhh..." desah Jungkook saliva sampai menetes keluar dari mulutnya.

Mungkin Jungkook sudah sering melakukannya dengan banyak pramugai tapi bersama Jimin seakan ada sensai aneh saat melakukannya.

"AHH..."

Jungkook mendesah keras mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Jimin. Jimin bisa merasakan holenya penuh dan beberapa cairan keluar melewati holenya bersama darah.

Tidak lama setelah Jungkook mengeluarkan cairannya Jimin merasakan pandangannya memutih dan dia mencapai puncaknya yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia lakukan.

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Eunghhh..." Jungkook merasakan pening di kepalanya setelah tadi malam adalah malam yang menurutnya paling luar biasa.

"Shh..."

Jungkook buru-buru mendudukkan tubuhnya dan melihat Jimin di tepi ranjang dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap. Jungkook bsa melihat banyak tanda merah yang menghiasi tubuh Jimin dan Jungkook tau dialah pelakunya.

"Jimin" panggil Jungkook.

"Lupakan saja kejadian semalam. Anggap saja semuanya hanya mimpi karena aku juga menganggapnya begitu" ucap Jimin datar bahkan dia tidak perlu repot sekedar menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang kebingungan.

Jika dilihat biasanya Jungkook yang akan mengatakan itu pada semua namja maupun yeoja yang pernah ditidurinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan uangnya..."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti Jungkook-ssi?" potong Jimin yang masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Lupakan kejadian semalam dan jika anda pikir uang adalah segalanya anda salah. Saya bukan pelacur yang menjual tubuh saya ke pada siapapun dan saya menolaknya sampai akhir. Kita anggap sebagai mimpi dan menjalani semuanya seperti biasa"

Jimin sedikit meringis saat berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar dari pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu Jimin sempat berhenti dan meremas handle pintu di depannya. Jimin mendengar yang di ucapkan Jungkook.

"Saya masih bisa hidup dengan usaha saya. Dan satu lagi saya masih menyukai seorang yeoja daripada namja Jungkook-ssi"

Bahkan sampai akhirpun Jimin tidak menunjukkan wajahnya pada Jungkook. Jimin itu unik dia satu-satunya orang yang membuat Jungkook bisa merasa bersalah terlalu besar seperti ini. Dan Jimin pula yang menyeret Jungkook terlalu jauh dan menghempaskannya begitu saja.

"Eoh Jimin-ssi?" sapa Namjoon saat melihat Jimin dilorong

Seingat Namjoon Jimin sudah menghabiskan malamnya bersama Jungkook tapi melihat wajah Jimin...

"Jimin-ssi bagaimana..."

"Anggap anda tidak pernah melihatku datang kemari Namjoon-ssi" potong Jimin.

"Eh?"

Namjoon menatap bingung bahu sempit Jimin yang perlahan menjauh dengan langkah tertatih. Apa ini artinya semua yang di usahakan Jungkook itu gagal. Buru-buru Namjoon berlari ke arah kamar yang di tempati Jungkook dan Jimin semalam.

Bau sperma masih terasa kental di dalam kamar dan keadaan kamar yang berantakan. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik untuk Namjoon. Tapi bagaimana cara Jungkook bersandar sambil menegak wine di tangannya.

"Kau tau ini akan terjadi kan?" tanya Jungkook sarkatis

"Dan seharusnya kau juga tau semua akan berakhir seperti ini"

"Dia mencampakanku begitu saja"

Namjoon bisa menangkap nada getir yang di ucapkan oleh Jungkook.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menyerah?"

"Aku akan melakukan sama yang seperti dia katakan. Anggap ini semua tidak pernah terjadi"

 **END**

NGGAK ADA SEQUEL ! cukup sampai disini aja.

*EMPRIT : itu burung yang biasanya ada di sawah bentuknya hampir mirip sama burung gereja Cuma kalau burung gereja itu lebih besar.

Dan ngebuat cerita yang berbeda biasanya FF yg pernah gw baca endingnya itu LOVE after S*x dan realitanya selamanya nggak akan pernah mirip begitu sengaja gw buat Jeka yg one sided love soalnya kalau Jimin terlalu mainstream

Last but not Last

Thanx buat reader-san sekalian especially Gummy-san yang menyumbangkan ide mesumnya #digampar


End file.
